


Happy Fucking Christmas

by tryslora



Series: The Gloryverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Letter, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Infidelity, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus sends Percy a Christmas letter. Sort of. Or maybe it's a list of demands. Depends on if you read between the lines... (Picture and transcription included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jad/gifts).



> This is a holiday card ficlet for jad. It is also a loose sequel to "Oh Glory", my sexstars fic for the same pairing. She asked for Marcus, and she got a holiday letter that is 239 words long, 10% of which are Marcus cursing (mostly the F-bomb, but hey, that's Marcus). As always, JK Rowling owns the boys and the world of Harry Potter; I just like to play here.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/wordsinthehall/52286669/1066/1066_900.png)

**[Transcription]**

 ~~Percy~~ Weasley—

 ~~Sod it~~ Happy Christmas.

~~I need to say more than that.~~

~~Fuck~~

~~Merlin this is fucking hard.~~

~~Get over here.~~

~~I want you on your knees with my prick in your mouth.~~

~~Fuck. I can’t say that in a fucking Christmas card.~~

~~I can’t fucking say any of this shite. What if his fucking wife reads it?~~

~~Fuck.~~

I hope you had a good holiday.

I’ll see you in the office first thing Monday morning.

~~There’s mistletoe over your desk.~~

~~I want you to suck me off while I’m doing the fucking paperwork.~~

~~You’re going to fuck me on that desk.~~

Captain expects the paperwork by Monday afternoon on the Rakin case. Happy ~~fucking~~ Christmas, right?

~~Fuck. Yes. Can’t stop thinking about your fucking mouth, Percy. Those fucking perfect lips wrapped around my prick as I fuck you all the way down your throat.~~

~~And you want it. You fucking know you want it. Just like you want to stuff me full of that fat cock of yours.~~

If you think we need more time to work on the report, I can make myself available Sunday night.

~~Or Sunday afternoon. Could fuck, then work, then fuck again.~~

Family first, though. Hope your children are having a brilliant time. I’m certain you’ve spoilt them terribly.

~~Fuck.~~

~~I fucking miss you.~~

~~I do not fucking love you.~~

~~Sod it.~~

Let me know when you’d prefer to meet.

~~Yours,~~

~~Always yours,~~

Sincerely,

Marcus Flint


End file.
